THE INTERVIEW III
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Another funny interview with our favorite characters.


**THE INTERVIEW III**

**Writer:**I should have my head examined for having all of them here at the same time. God's do they ever shut up? **BE QUIET!!!!**

Silence descended as a variety of faces stared at the writer in surprised shock.

**Writer:**Finally, could we just sit down like civilized kats and get on with this? You all did agree to this so please show some decorum.

**T-Bone** (fuming): He started it!

**Feral**(eyes glowing with fire): You are such a pain in the tail, you arrogant...

**Callie** (tired of the posturing): **SHUT UP! SIT DOWN!**

T-Bone and Feral grumble but sit down at opposite sides of the room.

**Razor**(staring at Callie in shock): Wow! Callie, I didn't know you could yell like that!

Felina just snickered as she took a seat next to her uncle.

**Callie** shook her head in annoyance: Could we just get on with this?

**Writer:**Thank you Deputy Mayor and I quite agree. Now...I've written a great many stories about you guys and I need to know if there are any complaints or suggestions on what I should try next?

**Feral** (Interrupting T-Bone just as he began to open his mouth): You bet I've a complaint. I'm tired of being portrayed as helpless, hurt, out of my mind, suicidal, altered, and, for Crud's Sake, female. I want to be the leader I'm supposed to be and, crap it, be on top for once." (Here he gave T-Bone an evil look.)

**T-Bone** (blushing furiously): Well how do you think I feel? I like fems but every time I turn around I'm doing it with you! (He made a retching sound) (Then his face took on a knowing look) Besides you like me being dominant.

Feral's face flushed in embarrassment and snarled at him.

**Callie**(smirking): Well actually you two do make a cute couple.

Both males glared at her.

**Felina**(trying to hide a smile): Well I at least got to be with Razor in one of those stories.

Razor blushes darker than his cinnamon colored fur.

**Callie** (curious): Yeah...how was that?

**Felina**(grinning widely): Well...

**Razor** (panic stricken): Don't say anything!!!

**Felina** (relenting): Okay. I'll just say it was very memorable.

**Callie** (looks coyly at Feral): Heh! I can say that too since I did enjoy my time with the Commander in a couple of stories.

It was Feral's turn to blush though it was hard to tell through his dark fur.

**Callie:** I will admit though, that except for those two stories, I don't have much in the way of a part in the rest of your stories.

**Felina:**Yeah me too!

**Steele:** Well how do you think I feel. Every time I'm portrayed, I'm stupid, incompetent and degraded.

**Writer**(Offended): Oh now, I did change you in a couple of stories.

**Steele:** Well yeah, thanks for that...still...

**Writer (**sighing): I'm sorry. The Feral/T-Bone matches are what my readers really prefer though there are some that would like me to write het fiction and some strictly gen stories and that's why I've asked you here to get your ideas for such stories.

**Callie:**Hmm. I'd really like some parts with the guys sometime. But I wouldn't mind another chance at Feral.

**Felina:**Yeah, I agree with her, except for my uncle that is.

Feral blushed again, T-Bone looked at Callie with interest and Razor couldn't stop looking at both of them eagerly.

**Writer:** Well I can try. Sorry to say I really like the Commander a lot but in submissive roles.

**Feral**(growling): Yeah don't I know it.

**Professor Hackle **(interrupted meekly): I'm happy to be mentioned at all. I've gotten some very good parts.

**Dr. Sinian**: I have to admit to being quite happy with my parts as well.

**Feral**(grumbling): Yeah...well...you two are never out of character and are too often involved with my problems with that arrogant tom kat.

Hackle and Sinian just shrugged their shoulders, it was only the truth.

**Writer:** Well so far I've heard mostly complaints but nothing on what to write next. I guess I should end the series I'm writing on Raven right now so I can concentrate on other stories.

**T-Bone**(looking stricken): Oh don't do that! That's the most fun I've ever had and the hottest sex too.

Callie and Felina stared at him suspiciously.

**Callie:** Who the heck is Raven?

**T-Bone** (realized he said something he shouldn't have): Whoops!

**Razor**(eyes flashing with anger): Way to go T-Bone!

Feral just grit his teeth and glared at the tabby.

Felina and Callie looked at the three males turning interesting shades of red.

**Felina:**Okay, fess up! Who's Raven and why do you all look so guilty?

**Callie:**Yeah...we're not going to let up on you until you tell us!

**Dr. Sinian: **I must admit to some curiosity myself.

Hackle just watched in fascination.

Steele looked confused.

**T-Bone** (pulling at his G-suit collar as if it were strangling him): Uh...well...

Razor was looking everywhere but at the two she-kats.

Feral stared at the floor as if there was something very interesting there.

Felina hissed and shoved her uncle from his chair. He blinked at her in shock but decided to move away and sit near the writer.

Steele nearly laughed at the hunted expression on the Commander's face even if he didn't understand why Feral was behaving that way.

Callie turned to T-Bone and gave him a demanding stare

**Writer**(sighing): Okay, for the sake of keeping the peace, this was a het story with a gender twist and ...

**T-Bone, Razor and Feral **all howled together: Noooo...

**Writer** (looking offended): Well!

**Felina:**A gender twist, huh?

**Callie:**Since she always makes Feral the one whose gender is changed it has to be him.

**Felina:** Yeah! And she said it was a het story soo that means...

**Callie** (her face reddens then she explodes): You hussy!!!! (She charges Feral.)

T-Bone and Razor sit there in stunned disbelief as Callie begins to pound on the big tom kat.

**Hackle** has a confused look on his face: Uh...did I miss something?

**Dr. Sinian **(a smirk gracing her pretty face): I believe the writer has made Feral female and named her Raven then had her in a..ahem...menage a trois with the SWAT Kats.

Hackle blushes scarlet.

Steele falls out of his seat choking with laughter.

The SWAT Kats finally get over their shock and move to rescue Feral. This back fires as Felina, who didn't appreciate this turn of events, turns on Razor and Callie slugs T-Bone in the face. The melee gets out of hand as the females beat and batter the males who don't want to hurt the she-kats.

**Writer** (looking totally put out finally leaves the room): Forget this! Obviously I'll have to come up with some new angles on my own.

Dr. Sinian and Professor Hackle look at each and decide to leave as well.

Steele continues to howl with laughter as the she-kats chase the SWAT Kats and Feral around the room.


End file.
